


Just love 01 婚礼之后

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [1]
Category: Leedonghae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-贤海篇___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____接受催更____





	Just love 01 婚礼之后

第一章：婚礼之后：  
“我宣布你们的婚姻正式生效，祝福你们的婚姻天长地久。”随着宣誓词结束，神父站在新人面前为他们洒下祝福，此时作为主角的李赫宰似乎还是觉得有些不真实，他抬眼望去礼堂里不多的至亲好友，松了一口气，但也有些失落。

结束宣誓后，李赫宰和男友走回准备室，换宴会的衣服。“赫宰，Gucci真的很衬你，但我穿起来还是差那么一点味道。”简黎望向镜中的李赫宰，内心感动满足。李赫宰低头整理好口袋巾，闻言抬起头也望着镜中的简黎，微微一笑“小黎这是在撒娇吗？前两天你为NK拍的杂志内页也是Gucci，粉丝们也都很喜欢。快出去吧，朋友们还都等着我们。”转身先出了门，走向草坪。

简黎估计一会儿应酬忙走不开，打算先去卫生间，在门口居然碰上了同样一身Gucci的李东海。“你来晚了，赫已经是我的了。你可以走了。”简黎关上卫生间门，向李东海示威。李东海刚洗了手，随意的甩了甩水珠，抽了纸巾擦手，抬头看了一眼面前炸毛的新人，说：“爱情哪有早晚？人生何必笃定？喜还没道又怎么能走？小黎，你也不用生气，以后见面的机会应该还很多，为了今天你的好日子，送你一句良言警句，以后还是别穿Gucci了，你压不住，显得轻浮；不如早日转投Burberry怀抱，没准儿还能挣个中国区形象大使，抬抬你的身价。”说罢，绕过门口脸憋的通红的简黎，走到走廊时，听到卫生间一声巨响，想来是简黎在踹门，不由失笑。“爱情是沙，握得太紧反而溜得更快，还是年轻啊。”

这次婚礼是新晋影帝李赫宰的同性婚礼，双方一共邀请了50位左右的至亲好友参加，对于0绯闻心冷嘴严的李赫宰忽然给大家发请柬，而且是同性婚姻时，不只让人惊讶，在祝福的同时也掺杂着些许担忧，但也总有人是例外。

“圭贤，这是崔总，CA汽车韩国区总裁。”李东海，一手搭着崔始源的胳膊，一手手持酒杯，笑着为两位好友做着介绍。“始源，这是曺圭贤，未来的歌王，你们以后代言可以考虑一下啊。”“您好，幸会幸会，最重要的东海没有介绍，我还是他的准男友。”曺圭贤伸手向始源问好，并补充道，表情里不乏得意之色。崔始源心里有些许惊讶，但面色波澜不惊，笑着和圭贤握手，但也对他多了几分打量，纵使这个栗色卷发的高挑青年看起来活力四射，同时又自有气场，不是一般的飞扬的年轻人，但又有何特殊之处能独占东海呢？

“曺圭贤，你再乱说，新专辑找别人帮你做啊。”李东海慢悠悠的警告曺圭贤，曺圭贤则呈上一副傻白甜的笑容，申辩道：“我已经向你告白过了，正在追你，你也没有阻止我，而且我也没听说现在有有其他人向你告白，那我就是转正1号位，叫准男友也没错的嘛。是吧，东海哥哥？”说罢，还与东海碰了杯，更是乖觉。李东海似乎也拿他没辙，哼笑一声“就你聪明，聪明人可以走了吗？我要回去了。” “宴会还没开始，不再呆一会儿吗？正有关于你小舅的事情和你说。”崔始源惊讶于李东海的来去匆匆。“不了，礼已经送到了，呆着也没什么意思，小舅的事情下次再聊吧。”说罢，伸手与始源拥抱，算作告别。

李赫宰站在原地有一会儿了，他以为李东海不会来了，没想到他不仅来了，穿的也是当年约定好的GUCCI礼服，上衣替代口袋巾的是一枝紫色鸢尾；头发已经长长不少，一个丸子头低扎在脑后，一些发丝随意的留在额前，略微挡着眼镜；即使隔着些距离，看不清楚，但李赫宰也知道那是一双多么含情的眼睛；而此时他的目光正落在另一个男人身上，不仅如此，他的手还搭着崔始源的胳膊，实在可恼。但理智也提醒着李赫宰，两人已经分手很久了，现在的恼怒简直是荒谬的可笑。在回过神来后，李赫宰发现李东海和旁边的男人聊着天，正朝自己走来。李东海似乎讲在兴头，并没有注意到自己，旁边的男生拍拍他，指了指前面，李东海抬头时，正巧直直的对上李赫宰的目光，一时也有些楞神。但也很快反应过来，主动开口：“赫宰，恭喜你拿到今年影帝，有事先走了。Gucci已经不适合你了，换成Armani吧。”说罢，也不等李赫宰回应，错身走过。  
回去的路上，李东海开车，车内是《someone like you》，副驾上的圭贤已经睡着了，明明在国外拍综艺的人非要今天跑回来陪自己出席婚礼，还真是很认真的在追自己啊，小孩子。

圭贤睁眼的时候，车已经停在小区楼下了，李东海正拿着手机看的入神。“到了很久了吗？怎么不叫醒我。”圭贤伸了伸拦腰。“看你睡得正熟，不忍心打扰你，醒了，下车吧，诶，等等，把这个帽子带上，小心狗仔。”李东海下车从后备箱拿出一顶帽子递给圭贤。

在车里睡着并不舒服，在国外连续拍了2天真人秀，又飞了15个小时，身体也是真的累，但还是不想下车。“东海哥，好饿，要不要来我家吃饭，我点外卖。”曺圭贤抱着手机问，又怕李东海不答应，忙说“看在我飞回来的份上，顺便咱们一起讨论一下上次你说的那首歌，怎么样。”李东海想来也是没事，专辑还剩2首歌待定，早点完成不耽误之后的行程，答应了圭贤，两人点了外卖窝在家里顺便捣鼓音乐。

只是不知道后来怎么就变成了两人举着红酒杯在放映室看着人鬼情未了了，李东海已经有点儿晕了，他一只手指着圭贤说“呀，曺圭贤，你别晃，晃得头好晕。”另一只手扶着圭贤的脸，试图让圭贤的脑袋停止转悠。李东海的手贴在脸上，曺圭贤能闻到他袖口甜蜜宝贝的香水味，好像真的也让他有点儿晕。李东海还在嚷嚷着，并不清楚其实晃得不圭贤而是自己，圭贤只得一手扶着东海的脖子，一手捧着东海的脸颊，勉力为东海保持固定的姿势防止他晕。谁知这时东海突然一个踉跄，险先撞到自己的头。

曺圭贤也是第一次如此近距离的肆无忌惮的盯着眼前的人。只有这时，才能自己的俯视看到东海的张扬的眉，和微红上挑的眼角有怎样的风情，挺拔的鼻梁下面，樱红的唇有怎样的吸引，东海还在说着什么，一闪而过的舌尖和说话时微热的气息无不挑逗着圭贤，而刚巧李东海脖子里的发丝随着东海的晃，一下一下撩着圭贤的手，痒，心痒难捱，圭贤忍不住凑近东海的唇，伸出自己的舌尖，与他相碰，当真的抵到他的舌尖时，星火燎原，想不停的深入，搅拌，吮吸，想用力把他按向自己，想融为一体，火势愈演愈烈，怕是要燃尽成灰。

李东海醉了，但他知道吻着自己的是谁，这么近的心跳，这么炙热的感情，和这么用力的吻，他觉得自己要烧起来了，或者已经烧起来了，久违的燃烧，自己的顶端好像也为这场燃烧做足了准备，真想放纵一下啊，可是。东海按住了已经摸到自己腰窝的手，“够了，今天够了，圭贤，叫代驾送我回去吧。“


End file.
